Talk:Fall of Man: The Cyber War (Map Game)
China It says I need to be an experienced player to play as a bolded nation. Can I have authorization to use China? (I won't advance technology too fast this time :D ) Erizium (talk) Well, Erizium. I will allow you to take China, but do not mess it up this time. AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 15:47, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Fall of Man: The Cyber War Algorithm Tiers will go by increments of .5 MIlitary Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *USA *AADN *MIDGARD Projekt *Sybil Systems *Manticore *Eurasian Union *European Union Tier 2 (+8) *Israel *Turkey *Korea *Canada *Indonesia Tier 3 (+6) *China *India *Brazil *Japan *Pakistan *Australia Tier 4 (+4) *Iran *Mexico *Egypt *Nigeria Tier 5 (+2) *Any Nation not listed above Economic Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *USA *China *Japan *European Union Tier 2 (+8) *Brazil *Canada *Eurasian Union *Indonesia Tier 3 (+6) *Canada *Australia *Korea *Spain *Mexico *India Tier 4 (+4) *Turkey *Saudi Arabia *Nigeria *Argentina *Philippies Tier 5 (+2) *Any of the nations not listed above are in this tier Industrial Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *Japan *Eurasian Union *China *United States *European Union *Korea *India Tier 2 (+8) *Brazil *Nigeria *Mexico *South Africa *Turkey *Australia *Indonesia *Saudi Arabia Tier 3 (+6) *Vietnam *Argentina *Thailand *Venezuela *Colombia *Pakistan Tier 4 (+4) *Algeria *Morocco *Greece *Kazahkstan *Ukraine *Malaysia Tier 5 (+2) *Any state not listed above is Tier 5 Argicultural Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *India *China *United States *Iran *Brazil Tier 2 (+8) *Indonesia *Pakistan *Argentina *Nigeria *Turkey *South Africa *Vietnam *European Union *Australia *Canada Tier 3 (+6) *New Zealand *Colombia *Venezuela *Mexico *Kenya *Thailand *Myanmar *Japan *South Korea Tier 4 (+4) *Angola *Mozambique *Peru *The Philippines *Uzbekistan Tier 5 (+2) *Everyone Else Tech Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *Japan *AADN *Manticore *Sybil Systems *MIDGARD Projekt *USA *Korea *European Union Tier 2 (+8) *Israel *Eurasian Union *Canada *Singapore Tier 3 (+6) *Australia *China *Netherlands *Sweden *India Tier 4 (+4) *Brazil *Saudi-Arabia *UAE *Iran *Taiwan Tier 5 (+2) *Any not listed above Calculating Strength *L - 100% of Total Strength *M - 75% of Total Strength *S - 50% of Economy, Industry, Agriculture, and Tech *LV - 66% of Total Strength *MV - 33% of Total Strength *SV - 16% of Economy, Industry, Agriculture, and Tech *P - +Average Strength *LC - -Average Strength For each year you have been in the ongoing war *MC - -Average strength for every 2 years you have been in the ongoing war(50% average strength if you have only been in war for a year) *SC - -50% average strength for every 2 years you have been at war (Use 25% average strength if you have only been involved 1 year) *LVC - (66% of Total Strength)-Average Strength for every year *MVC - (33% of Total Strength)-Average Strength For Every 2 Years (user 50% for only 1 year) *SVC - (16% of Applied Strengths)-50% of Average Strength for every 2 years (Use 25% for 1 year) Key *L - Leader *M - Military Aider: Sends supplies and men *S - Supplier: Sends Weapons, Food, rations, etc. *P - Political Supporter: Issues Sanctions, condems the enemy, etc. *C - Concurrent Years of Fighting: For wars that last more than 1 turn. Location Goes by the center of your power *+10 to defender *''+8 For being at the location of the war'' *''+6 for being close to the location of the war'' *''+4 for being far from the war'' *''+2 for being extremly far from the war'' *+0 for being half-way around the globe. *-5 for being in Earth orbit or the Moon. *-10 for being Elsewhere in the Solar System and/or Outside the Solar System. Notice how some Locations are italicized. Take your average tier (Rounded to nearest whole number) and divide it from the location. Population *+1 for every digit in the population *+2 for having the larger population *+2 if your population is 4-5x larger than your oppenets *+5 if your population is 10-20x larger than your oppenets *+10 if your population is 21 or more times larger than your oppenets Numbers *Nation A/Oppenent. Then divide each result by the Military Tier. (use best possible score) Strategic Modifers *More Men than Enemy:+2 for having more men, then +2 for each order of magnitude *Larger Economy:+2 *Defender:+5 *Attacker:+1 *Fighting a gurellia war:+10 to defender, -15 to attacker. *Fighting against a State or centrlized movment:+3 *Fighting against a Non-State Actor or rebel group:-5 *Fighting in an Urban Enviorment:-5 to attacker, +5 to defender *Fighting in a Rural Enviorment:+1 to attacker, +3 to defender. *Larger Air Force:+2 *Larger Navy:+2 *Moderate Naval Dominance:+5 *Moderate Aerospace Dominance:+5 *Massive Naval Dominance:+8 *Massive Aerospace Dominance:+8 *State in economic disarray:-10 *''Fighting in Unfamilar enviorment:-10'' *''FIghting in (Or crossing) a major mountin range or desert:-5'' *''Fighting in a cold eviorment:-10 in the winter'' *''Fighting in Home or Familier Territory:+10'' There may be more added as time goes on. The ones in Italics only apply if one nation is inflicted. (Nevada would get the "Fighting in Major Mountin Range" for Invading Colorado, but not the Desert penlty for fighting in New Mexico) Casus Belli Attacker Attackers can have one of the following *Motive is Political:+5 *Motive is Social:+4 *Motive is Strategic:+3 *Motive is Economic:+2 *Motive is Revenge:+1 *Casus Belli is Faked: Casus Belli Selected-2 Defender Defenders may have 1 of the following. *Unprovoked attack:+5 *Provoked Attack:+3 *Defending major enemy or rival who attacked unprovoked:+7 *Defending from Major Enemy or rival who was provoked:+4 *Defending from a non leathal, provoked attack:+2 *Defending from a non leathal, unprovoked attack:+3 Morale *High Morale (Motive 3 or higher, Larger Strenght, Army size greater than or equal to enemy):+5 *Low Morale (Motive 2 or lower, smaller strenght, and smaller army):-5 *Democratic Government Supported:+3 *Non Demo Supported:+2 *Gov not supported:-5 *War not supported:-6 (Democracy) -3 (Non Demo) *Casus Belli Unclear:-4 *Won last Operation or Phase of Combat:+3 *Fake Casus Belli revealed to public:-10 Nuclear Weapons *Strategic nuclear weapon use on capital city: +5 for belligerent, -5 for defendant (of nuke). +2 per additional nuke for belligerent, -2 per additional nuke for defendant. *Strategic nuclear weapon use on major city: +3 for belligerent, -5 for defendant (of nuke). +1.5 per additional nuke for belligerent, -1.5 per additional nuke for defendant. *Strategic nuclear weapon use on minor city: +1 for belligerent, -5 for defendant (of nuke). +1 per additional nuke for belligerent, -1 per additional nuke for defendant. *Tactical nuclear weapon use: +5 for first tactical nuke, +.5 per additional nuke. *Nuclear weapon use for belligerent: -5 morale this turn and next turn. *Nuclear weapon use for defendant: -2.5 morale this turn only. *Space Defense Shield: +8 for Defender and +6 for Belligerent. Chance *Take your edit Count and divide it by your oppenets (Use 500 for NPC Nations) Take all of the digits to the left of the thousandths place and multiply them together. Take the one place of that and that is the chance. Front Penelties *Leaders: **Leading on multiple fronts:-15 per front **Leading on 1 front, providing military aid to another:-7 per front of Military Aid **Leading on 1 front, providing supplies to another:-3 per front of Supplies *Military Aiders: **Your military aider is leading on a differnt front:-5 for front they are leading **Your Military aider is providing military aid on a different front:-3 per front of military aid **Your Military aider is providing supplies on a differnt front:-2 per front of supplies *Supplier: **Your Supplier is leading on another front:-3 per front they are leading on **Your Supplier is providing Military aid on another front:-2 per front **Your Supplier is providing supplies on another front:-1 per front Recent Wars *-.1.5 for every turn of leading in the past 10 years *-1 for every turn of military aiding in the past 10 years *-.5 for every turn of supplying in the past 10 years Popular Revolt and Major Enemy *For Popular Revolt, multiply your final result by 1.5 (Popular Revolt lasts 5-10 years) *For Major Enemy, Multiply your result by 1.4 (Lasts 10-15 years) Result Score Differental of 50 is needed to topple. Do an algo every year you are at war. Algo is Desgined by Yours truly, #PraiseRoosevelt. 21:28, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Note: Offensive operations are the only thing that can collapse a nation (Barring Turmoil caused by the war). You can't throw back a massive attack and then collapse the nation involved. Tiers How is the Philippines not in the higher tiers? According to HSBC, it is going to be the 16th largest economy (in nominal terms) by the mid-century, the 5th largest economy in Asia, and the largest Southeast Asian economy (higher than Indonesia). So by the 2060s it should be already within the top ten. So why is it not in the higher economic tiers? Candiesrgood (talk) 14:04, July 10, 2015 (UTC) I'll grant them Tier 4 [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 14:06, July 10, 2015 (UTC) At this rate, the Philippines will never overtake Indonesia, but become Southeast Asia's 2nd largest economy. It doesnt have top 10 in the world potential (do NOT trust that list saying the Philippines will be the 9th largest economy). I'm Filipino, btw. Erizium (talk) I have some issues with the tiers in the game (Ace has said it was taken from Set Free, which has a decades-long gap with this one) First off, China could probably be in top 1 and India in top 2 Military. India should probably be top 1 in economy (considering they overtake Japan), Canada down to tier 3, Japan down to tier 2, and Nigeria and Mexico up in tier 2 considering their $10 trillion economies. South Korea, Vietnam, the Philipines, and Saudi Arabia could possible be tier 3 with their $5-$7 trillion economies I have no more arguements (so far) Erizium (talk) Well, Erizium. The Asian economies, particularly India and China took a heavy hit at the time of the Great Plague from the first game, so there is that. And 2nd of all, at least 5 to 8 million people died from that pandemic, and several thousand more in the decades that followed. Asia and Africa in particular took the worst of the Great Plague. AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 18:55, July 10, 2015 (UTC) According to HSBC, Philippines is going to surpass Indonesia as the largest Southeast Asian economy (although I personallu also think it'll become second instead). Philippines is seperated from Mainland Asia because it is an archipelago, so the plague wouldn't affect it that much. Philippines is going to be the tenth largest population, so I see no problem with it being in the top ten largest economies, and considering that today most of the top ten are developed economies with slow (Japan is projected to grow less than 1% anually) or stable growth, the Philippines (which is projected to grow higher than 5% annually) is going to surpass them. By the way, 8 million isn't much, I don't think it'll affect Asia's economy (which according to ADB will constitute 50% of the world economy by 2050) that much. Erizium, Vietnam is growing more slowly than the Philippines, and it is in a lower stage of development. Meanwhile, Japan will grow very slowly as mentioned before, while Nigeria (you know how undeveloped that country is? Its HDI is still considered low, its life expectancy in 2012 is 52 years, while its literacy rate is 61%) and Mexico isn't going to grow as rapidly as the Philippines. South Korea will experience stable growth, and I think it'll approach Japan in terms of GDP. Candiesrgood (talk) 14:25, July 11, 2015 (UTC)